


So Quite New A Thing

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Power Exchange, Rope Bondage, Sub Dean, Teasing, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Castiel saw a bondage porno and wants to try it himself while Dean wonders why they didn't think of it sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Quite New A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> _There's very little in the way of D/s._
> 
> _Title borrowed from e.e. cummings' "I Like My Body When It Is With Your"._

"So, uh, Dean," Castiel mumbles during a conversational lull.  They're sitting on opposite sides of the motel room's small table and Cas is studying his empty takeout box as though it holds the secrets of the universe.

"Yes?" Dean asks, his stomach fluttering nervously at Castiel's reluctant tone.

"I saw a program," Cas continues, still refusing to look up as a faint blush creeps across his cheeks, "when I was traveling alone.  It was, uh.."

"You were watching  _porn_?"  Dean grins, the little flip in his stomach turning into one of excitement.

"I wasn't  _watching_  it, Dean," Castiel says, finally looking up.  His cheeks are pink, his lips red from biting them together.  "I only..   _saw_..  it."

"Okay, okay," Dean says, holding his hands up in mock surrender, though he can't keep the little smirk off his lips.  He lowers his voice conspiratorially and leans further over the table.  "Are you trying to make a recommendation, Cas?"

"Well," Castiel says, looking back down, picking at the white styrofoam with his thumbnail and clearing his throat.  "The..  well.."  Castiel shifts in his chair and swallows audibly, the tops of his ears turning a pleasing shade of deep pink that makes Dean's cock twitch with interest.

"I can't wait to hear this," Dean says, licking his lips and leaning even closer, propping himself up with his elbows on the tabletop.

"He restrained her," Cas finally blurts out, his face red when he looks up to see Dean's face hovering eight inches in front of his own.  He clears his throat, eyes wide and dark as he meets Dean's gaze.  "She was..   _tied up_."

"Oh," Dean says, a predatory grin finding its way to his lips.  He'd never given much thought to bondage, but if it's what Cas wants..  Dean's stomach twists again, hot and squirmy as he stares at Castiel, who stares right back even as he bites nervously at his lower lip.  Dean has to swallow the lump of want in his throat before he can ask, "So..  you saw a bondage porno and now you want me to tie you up?"

"No," Castiel says, tilting his head.

"You want me to explain it?" Dean asks, chuckling softly at the prospect.

"No, Dean," Cas says, exasperation creeping into his voice.  He leans forward over the table until he's almost too close for Dean to focus on and whispers, "I want to tie  _you_  up."

"Oh," Dean says again, though it's more a wheeze than a word.  He flails for something else to say and finally settles on:  " _Oh_."

Dean has  _definitely_  never considered that option.  He drops back into his seat, still staring at Castiel as his heart rate picks up steam and his breathing goes funny at the idea of being completely at Castiel's mercy.  His cock twitches again, warmth already pooling around his tailbone at the very thought of it.

Two hours and a trip to the nearest hardware store later, Dean is stretched out naked in the middle of the bed, wrists and ankles securely bound.

He would be embarrassed by how hard he is in the absence of Castiel's hands on him, but Cas is beside the bed stripping slowly out of his own clothes and letting his gaze rake up and down Dean's body like he's trying to memorize every inch.  The look of intense concentration that furrows his brow as he absently unbuttons his shirt and drops it to the floor is one of the hottest things Dean has ever seen.  Cas rids himself of his slacks and underwear in a similarly leisurely manner and Dean wraps his fingers around the soft ropes that bind his wrists in anticipation.

"Now that I'm tied up, what are you gonna do to me?"  Dean ignores the breathlessness in his own question and gives his most charming smile as Castiel's eyes meet his.

"I haven't decided," Castiel replies.  

Dean can't tell whether he's serious or not and the uncertainty makes his heart leap into his throat in the most enjoyable way.  He squirms in place, tugging at the ropes as Castiel's weight on the edge of the bed causes the mattress to shift beneath him.  His cock drips precome on to his stomach, his heartbeat quickening when Castiel leans down to kiss him.

Gone is Cas' reluctance, his hesitant embarrassment replaced by a straightforwardness that both thrills Dean and puts him at ease.  Castiel's lips linger against Dean's, his tongue teasing until Dean lifts his head to kiss back, fingers wrapped tightly around the ropes that secure him as he struggles to make Cas kiss him harder.  When Castiel breaks away from his lips, Dean lets his head fall back onto the pillow and licks his lips.

"Maybe I'll tease you all night," Castiel murmurs low and rough against Dean's jaw before nuzzling his way to his ear to ask,  "Would you like that?"

Dean feels the air pushed out of his lungs in a choked whimper as Castiel's long fingers splay against the curve of his ribs, the pad of his thumb rubbing against Dean's nipple.  He wants to answer; he has every intention of doing just that, but Cas is pressing harder, dragging at the hardness of Dean's nipple and nibbling at his earlobe and all Dean can manage is little pleased sounds and a shiver.

"Maybe I'll _touch_ you."  Castiel's hand drifts lower, his fingertips pressed just hard enough not to tickle as he drops a series of chaste kisses to the side of Dean's neck.  Dean pushes his hips up the best he can, frustrated by the inability to push his aching cock _against_ anything.  Castiel's hand stops just beneath his ribs, squeezing at the soft flesh between rib and hipbone as his kisses turn to gentle bites.

" _Yes_ , I'd like that." Dean finally croaks, pulling at the ropes in his tingling fingers and trying to thrust his hips in invitation.  He doesn't even care how needy he must sound.  "I would really, really _like_ that."

Castiel kneads at the soft rise of Dean's belly, rubbing droplets of precome into his skin; his arm is close enough Dean can feel his body heat, but not quite touching the head of his cock.  Dean tries to twist, his stomach tightening under Castiel's fingertips as he struggles desperately to find friction.  Cas just chuckles, warm and dark against the side of Dean's neck before moving suddenly to kiss his lips.

Dean is surprised into stillness by the rough kiss, Castiel's teeth dragging down his bottom lip before kissing him again, wet and imprecise.  He doesn't have time to ready himself for the loose grip of Castiel's fingers around his cock, stroking quick and sure.  All Dean can do is gasp and arch again, throwing his head against the bed and pulling against his restraints in a blind need to touch Cas in turn.

The loose fist stroking his cock, gathering precome and using it to slick the way, takes Dean's breath away.  He writhes as Castiel's mouth returns to his neck, sucking hard and scraping teeth until a sudden heat in the pit of Dean's stomach threatens to spill over.  He cries out, body taut as he feels the hot tendrils of orgasm take root around his spine and tighten.  Castiel's hand slips off his cock, trembling fingers pressed quickly to his stomach to push him firmly back down to the bed.

"No!" Dean chokes the word, his body shuddering violently with the need for release.  "No..  _why_.."

Castiel kisses his words away, tender and too much breathing, but Dean kisses him right back as his shivers subside to a fine tremble and Castiel's hand wanders slowly back up over his ribs and up his extended arm.  When Cas pulls back, his eyes are half closed, his lips plump and wet with spit.  He studies Dean's wrist and hand as he unwraps Dean's fingers from the rope's softness and rubs the feeling back into them.

"Relax," Castiel breathes, shifting to give Dean's other hand the same treatment.   Dean would never admit it, but the pad of Castiel's thumb pressed in circles in the center of his tingling palm feels nearly as good as anything else.  He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as Castiel kisses down the line of his nose, then across his cheekbones.  His fingers work down Dean's forearms in turn as he presses kiss after soft kiss to Dean's lips.

Dean didn't _intend_ to relax, but by the time Castiel's hand is once more molded to the curve of his ribs, he's forgotten all about the need to come.  Castiel kisses his throat, nibbling at the same spots he'd previously ravaged until Dean can't help squirming again.  He wraps his fingers back around the thick ropes as Castiel moves down the bed to kiss his chest.  His mouth slides easily over the light sheen of sweat that covers Dean's body, his lips finding Dean's nipple to suck even as his hand comes to rest on Dean's hip.

It's as though Dean's body suddenly remembers the mission at hand, his stomach tightening with anticipation of Castiel's fingers wrapped loose and stroking.  It doesn't happen, though.  Castiel's thumb presses into the hollow just inside Dean's hipbone as he sucks harder at Dean's nipple then kisses across his chest.  Before Dean knows it, his hips are rolling, his body shivering with the pleasure of Castiel's tongue tip swirling around his nipple before sucking it in and delivering a sharp nip.

"I'm gonna fuckin'," Dean groans, trying in vain to curl or find some sort of leverage to force Castiel's maddening hand off his hip and onto his cock.  His voice is a breathless wheeze when he finishes the thought a moment later.  "I'm gonna die."

Castiel's laugher comes out as a huff of breath over Dean's already sensitive nipple, causing another shiver of pleasure and another soft moan from deep in Dean's chest.

"I think you're exaggerating," he says, voice thick with lust.  Castiel lifts his head to meet Dean's gaze.  A thin ring of blue is all that remains around his widened pupils, a sight that goes straight to Dean's dick and sends precome dripping steadily on to his stomach again.

"I'm not," Dean whines, his breath going more ragged as Castiel returns to kissing his body.  He moves further down the bed, his kisses interspersed with soft bites as he moves over Dean's stomach.  Dean sucks a deep breath and holds it when Castiel starts to lick the precome from his stomach, soft growls vibrating from his lips straight up Dean's spine.

"Just in case," Castiel says, amusement coloring his tone.  Dean doesn't have time to ask for clarification before Castiel's lips close over the head of his cock.  He hisses with pleasure, a low moan following close behind as Castiel's tongue swirls around oversensitive flesh.

"Oh, God," Dean moans, closing his eyes and squeezing the ropes tighter to steady himself.  Castiel doesn't move up or down, he just sucks and licks at the head of Dean's cock; wet heat that makes breathing impossible and sends an itchy prickle of goosebumps over every inch of Dean's skin.  Dean writhes against the pull of the ropes as Castiel sucks deliberately at the head of his cock, one hand still on his hip and the other tugging gently at his balls.

When Dean lifts his head, Castiel is looking up at him through dark lashes, his lips and tongue still working mercilessly at the head of Dean's cock until Dean's body arches reflexively, hips thrusting.  Every scant bit of his cock that he manages to work into Castiel's mouth increases his pleasure tenfold, the need for relief returning like a hot rock in the pit of his stomach.  Cas still doesn't move except to close his eyes, his lips wrapped tighter around Dean's cock as his tongue flutters quickly against the slit.

Dean forgets how to breathe, his body hot with need as he struggles to stretch himself out and thrust his hips.  Castiel doesn't stop him, but he doesn't help him, either.  Through the fog of desperation, Dean realizes the opportunity being given to him.  He groans a curse and throws his head back against the pillow, sweat running down his face as he thrusts his hips more quickly, pushing his cock slowly into the heat of Castiel's mouth with each movement.

In moments, Dean's body shakes from the effort, his muscles burning and the ropes biting sharply into his wrists and ankles.  The overlay of pain only serves to heighten his pleasure as he angles his body and rolls his hips to push deeper and deeper into Castiel's mouth.  Cas hums with pleasure, his tongue working at the underside of Dean's shaft, cheeks hollowed as he sucks harder.  Dean fucks up into his mouth, panting and whimpering with frustrated need when he can't push any deeper.  The burn of his stomach muscles matches the burn of need that's wrapped around his thumping heart.

" _Cas_ ," he whispers desperately, lifting his head to look down at Castiel.  Dean is soaked with sweat, shivering with frustration and need, his voice hoarse when he pleads, "Cas, _please_.."

Castiel's eyes open slowly, his gaze fixed on Dean's when he starts to bob up and down Dean's cock.  Tears of relief flood into the corners of Dean's eyes and he lets his head fall back onto the pillow as Castiel grabs him firmly by both hips and gets down to business.  He slurps lewdly at Dean's cock, wet heat engulfing Dean from root to tip as he moves quickly up and down.  Dean feels orgasm building, warm and thick like honey in the pit of his stomach and spreading outward.

Castiel's rhythm never falters, his fingers digging into Dean to hold him in place as he struggles against the ropes.  Dean wants desperately to grab Castiel's hair, to rest his fingers in the sweaty strands and feel the power that courses through him as he bobs; but instead he grabs the ropes, sweaty palms slipping as his moans break one after the other and he falls into delirious praise of Castiel's cocksucking prowess.

His words spur Cas on and a moment later, he's twisting his head and panting as he pushes the head of Dean's cock against the back of his throat and swallows.  Dean cries out again, the heat of want like wires that curl his fingers and toes and bow his body up against Castiel's grip.  The heat in his stomach explodes outward and he comes with a cry of pleasure.  Relief is instantaneous, a gray haze in his head and a flood of come hotter than Castiel's tongue around the head of his cock.

Dean shifts from side to side, hips rolling unsteadily once more even though his muscles seize in protest.  His cries fall to moans and then to shivery whimpers as Castiel swallows, swallows, swallows; tongue lapping at any droplets he missed and breath hot against Dean's already softening cock.  Dean is still murmuring nonsense when he feels Castiel's hands shaking clumsily to untie first his ankles and then his wrists.

It hurts to move once he's free, his fingers and toes filled with pinpricks like pressure on a limb that's fallen asleep.  Dean doesn't mind the little thrill of pain as Castiel settles against his body with needy, breathless kisses and a rock hard cock pressed against his hip.  The thought occurs briefly that maybe he should tie Cas up and return the favor, but it's gone just as quickly when Castiel rolls onto his back and pulls him along with a growled, "I want to fuck you, Dean."


End file.
